Conventionally, as a fixing structure of wire harness to a vehicle interior material, fixing by means of an adhesive tape or a clip as disclosed in Patent literature 1 has been well-known. Patent literature 1 has been disclosing that a clip capable of elastic deformation which elastically latches wire harness is arranged in multiple positions to where the wire harness extends in a vehicle door trim as a vehicle interior material.    [Patent literature 1]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-48295